


Honeycomb

by zapmolcuno



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapmolcuno/pseuds/zapmolcuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloé is starting to realize that no one actually likes her, and it's a stern lecture from Marinette that convinces her that she needs to change. Now that she's resolved to be nicer, the Powers That Be grant her a special gift...</p><p>[Discontinued.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chloé opened the door to her room and brushed a tear away from her eye. She tossed her backpack onto her bed and collapsed into a comfy chair. With both hands pressed into her face, she sobbed. Today, Marinette had... _exploded_ at her in anger. She told Chloé all about how no one liked her, how she just causes trouble everywhere she goes, and how she has no real friends. Obviously, it had gotten to her. She never meant to be so insufferable. She supposed it was a coping mechanism for her low self-esteem - bring others down, and you're higher by comparison. She wiped another tear away.  _Pathetic,_ she thought.

She guessed Marinette was right. She was pretty mean, like, a lot of the time. And for no reason too. She was an awful friend, and she was always provoking people. More tears escaped her eyes. Why was she like this? Why did she insult people all the time? She felt stupid for thinking anyone liked her. Of course they would hate her, she hated herself too. Sighing, she pushed herself up off the chair. She moved to her bed and grabbed her backpack. She brought it to her desk and was going to lay out her homework when she spotted something.

It was a small, hexagonal jewelry box, and it was black with red swirly markings on the lid. She smiled, despite her still watery eyes... It must be a present from her father. He was always giving her something or another. She gently opened the box, observing the accessory inside. It was a golden comb-shaped ponytail holder. On one side it had a honeybee shape, with black-and-gold stripes. Its wings were outstretched and made an arch over the comb. It was strange, but it was beautiful too. She immediately placed it in her hair and admired it in the mirror.

Somehow, it suited her perfectly. She was just turning to see how it looked from behind when she saw something fly past her.

"Ah!" she said, as a bee flew into her line of sight. Although, it didn't look much like a bee when she looked closer, more like a fairy with a bee pattern. It hovered in the air in front of her and seemed to be... smiling?

"Hello." she heard, and she jumped again.

"Who said that? Sabrina - ?" she frantically searched for the person who'd spoken, but as she thought, she was alone in the room except for the bee. She screwed up her face in confusion. "Was that _you_?" she said to the little bug.

"Yep! Hi, my name is Bizzy!" the bee nodded and smiled, then extended a hand.

"B - Bizzy?" she was stunned. Of course, who wouldn't be? A honeybee just started talking to her. _Is this a hallucination?_ she thought.

"Mm-hmm!" Bizzy said, buzzing closer to Chloé's face. "I'm a Kwami. I'm here because you were chosen for the Honeybee Miraculous!"

"Miraculous...you mean, like Ladybug's and Chat Noir's?" she gasped. "I was chosen to be a superhero like them?!"

"Yeah!" Bizzy smiled, but Chloé just turned away.

"Why? I'm no good to be a superhero. I'm more like a supervillain. Find someone else to be your hero." she waved her hand and covered up her eyes to stop the tears from starting again.

"Don't say that.... Chloé, you were chosen for a reason. You're the only one who can use this Miraculous. You've got to help save Paris!" Bizzy said, flying to Chloé's shoulder.

"Well, Ladybug and Chat Noir are doing just fine protecting Paris. Why would they need my help?" she stared at the floor. Bizzy sighed.

"The akumas are getting worse. There's getting to be one every day, and they're stronger than the ones before. Please, will you help them?"

Chloé glanced at the little bee. It seemed to look back at her with big, sad eyes. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine... So what am I supposed to do?"

Bizzy buzzed excitedly, zipping around the room in glee. It stopped right in front of Chloé and recited the instructions.

"To change into your superhero form, all you have to do is say 'Transform me!' and then you can use my energy to fight evil."

"That's all?" Chloé said.

"Uh-huh, the rest is probably better for you to learn on your own. Go on and try it out!"

"Right now?" Bizzy nodded. "Okay, uh, Bizzy - transform me!"

She watched as the little bee was pulled into her hair comb. Suddenly, she felt a burst of energy overcome her. She outstretched her arms and watched as a skin-tight black glove materialized. In place of her clothes was a black-and-yellow striped bodysuit, with a belt. Attached to the belt was some sort of sceptre. Over her face, a striped mask materialized. Finally, on her back appeared two thin, transparent wings. They fluttered as the burst of energy subsided.

"Oh, wow..." she said, marvelling at her new costume. She wondered about what Bizzy said, that she had to 'figure out the rest on her own'.

She grabbed the sceptre and waved it around a little. White flashes sparked out of the end, hitting the ceiling. She looked up and saw a black mark where it hit.Wincing, she lowered the sceptre and attached it back onto her belt. Best to save that for the akumas.

So, since she had wings, could she fly? Her question was answered when she felt the wings fluttering again. Her feet lifted off the ground. She gazed in awe before recoiling in pain. She was so distracted looking down, she forgot about the ceiling. She rubbed her head - hopefully it wouldn't bruise.

She looked out her window. _Paris._ It seemed peaceful now, but any number of things could be going on. She glanced at the door, then back at the window.

_Why don't we find out what's happening?_

She opened it up and put one foot through. She tried flapping her wings, sliding off the ledge. The wings carried her into the air and gave her a great view of the city below.

She gasped. It was beautiful... but there was no time to think about that. Ladybug and Chat Noir could be in trouble, and she'd kick herself if she missed out on fighting alongside her idol. Even though... she had no idea how to fight.

She could figure that out later.


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled as she soared through the air, arms outstretched and wind against her face. She almost forgot to look out for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Tilting her head down, she scoured the streets for the familiar red-clothed heroine and her sidekick.

Eventually, she found them fighting in the street in front of the gardens. It was a frightening sight - a giant plant monster grabbed them both and wrapped them tight in its tendrils! She could see that they wouldn't be able to beat it alone. But could she be useful? She didn't really know what to do... Thinking for a moment, she quickly swooped down closer to the monster. Sceptre unlatched from her belt, she waved it a little before pointing the end at the giant plant. White sparks flew out and hit it straight-on, causing it to screech and release the heroes.

She saw Ladybug look at her for a moment - that nearly made her melt - before tying up the monster in her yo-yo. Chat Noir jumped to the top of the beast's flowering head, grabbing it's crown and swiftly moving back to Ladybug's side. He gave the crown to her and she crushed it under her foot, causing a dark-colored butterfly to fly out. Before it could get too far, Ladybug caught it in her yo-yo, then released it again once it had been purified. She watched in awe before realizing that they were staring at her.

She descended to the ground and went towards them.

"Uh, thanks for the help, Miss." Ladybug said - to _her, Chloé._ "Who are you?"

"I'm - uh..." she searched her brain for a suitable superhero name. "I'm... Honeycomb." she said, extending her hand. Ladybug shook it - shook _her_ hand - and smiled.

"I'm Ladybug, and this is Chat Noir." she pointed behind her, and Chat Noir bowed. She curtsied in return.

"It's - an honor to meet you, I've been a big fan of yours ever since you first started crimefighting." she said.

"Always nice to meet a fan. Well, I've got to get going, so see you -" Ladybug turned to leave, but Chloé held out her arm.

"Wait!" she said, "I only recently got my miraculous....I was wondering if you'd help me out? Show me what to do?"

Ladybug looked back at Chat Noir, who shrugged. "I - Uh, guess so. Meet us tomorrow night in front of the Eiffel Tower. Now, I _really_ need to go." There was a beeping sound as she left, swinging from rooftop to rooftop. Chat Noir followed suit, pole-vaulting into the night.

Once she was sure they were gone, she emitted a high-pitched squeal. _Ladybug shook my hand! She's gonna teach me how to be a superhero! Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!_

 _Get it together,_ she thought, cooling down a bit. She turned to the direction her home was in, then jumped in the air - her wings kept her aloft. She flew back as fast as possible, given that she was still new to flying, and eventually came to her bedroom window. Silently, she slipped in and closed the window.

She'd just sat down on her bed when she saw her costume disappear, her regular clothes back in place. Bizzy reappeared in front of her and smiled.

"You were great! Even if you did just hover there, staring at them."

"I couldn't help it! I'm sorry." Chloé replied. "It's just that... Ladybug is _so cool_..." she swayed from left to right, thinking about Ladybug's confident smile - her icy-blue eyes, silky black hair - she shook her head to dismiss the thoughts. Now wasn't really the time to get distracted. She had homework to do, after all.

\--------------

Sighing, she closed her locker door. Today was off to a rough start - last night, she had barely any time to finish her homework. And in Literature she could scarcely keep her eyes open. At lunch, she took a nap instead of eating, so she was hungry the rest of the day. She was only glad it was over now.

"Chloé?" she heard. Whipping her head around to see who'd spoken, she noticed Marinette a few feet away, with a sheepish grin and waving hand.

"Well if it isn't Marinette Dupain-Cheng..." she started, on instinct. Quickly, she wiped the smug look off her face when she saw the other girl roll her eyes. "Um, what did you want?"

Marinette pulled out a small box that had her family's bakery logo in the front, meaning it could only be some sort of delicious pastry. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead. _Did you just admit that Marinette's pastries were delicious?_

 _"_ A peace offering. I know that yesterday was pretty rude of me...um, so I wanted to apologize for making you cry."

"I didn't cry!" she said, defensively. Nevertheless, she accepted the box and opened it to see a small collection of chocolate-chip cookies. _My favorite_ , she reminded herself. "Are these the soft, gooey ones or the hard and crunchy ones?"

"The soft ones." Marinette replied with a curt nod. _Dang._ There was no way she couldn't forgive Marinette now.

"Uh, thank you, Marinette. I graciously accept your apology." she said. Marinette turned to leave, but she held out her arm. "Wait!"

"Huh?" The girl said, bewildered.

"I want to give you something, in return. So we'll be even." she lied.

"...Really? I didn't figure you for the type to give presents."

"Oh, I'm very generous. Last week, I let Sabrina borrow my favorite scarf so she would look good for a date with her crush." she explained, while rummaging around in her bag for something Marinette might like. Her fingers settled on a set of pink, silk ribbons. She pulled them out and handed them to the other girl, who still looked stunned.

"Are these -" Marinette gasped. " - _Hélène Beaumont originals_?" The girl held the ribbons up and inspected them for the signature symbol that was on every accessory.

"Indeed they are. Miss Beaumont herself made these _especially_ for me." That wasn't true, but they were from an exclusive line of accessories that only Beaumont's closest companions could have access to. Her father knew someone who was a friend of a friend of the fashion designer, so he paid him to get one for her.

"And...you're giving them to _me_?" Marinette said. 

"Pink isn't my color. Now, are you going to accept them or what?"

"Of course! Wow, thank you Chloé...maybe you aren't as bad as I thought you were." Marinette excitedly hurried off to show her friend the ribbons. Chloé smiled, she was already on the path of being a better person! With a smug look, she picked up her backpack and hurried home. This day may have started badly, but she could already tell it would end on a higher note.


End file.
